


Whumptober 2020 #10

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cults, Falling Down Stairs, Hurt small comfort, I'm not sorry, Knives, M/M, Stabbing, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEEDPrompt- Blood Loss/Trail of Blood
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Whumptober 2020 #10

Thomas started running, wondering when the effects of the foxglove would begin kicking in. He began thinking as he heard the cultists starting to move. Turning a corner, Thomas went to duck under an old tarp before remembering the cuts down his back. Hearing liquid drip onto the floor confirmed his fears.

There was a trail of blood behind him. At least he still had his underwear on. Thomas preferred to look at the positives. 

Having no choice, he kept moving. Wishing that the school hadn’t been abandoned for the past decade. Hoping that Gordon and the team would find him soon.

His head became fuzzy, like he was mentally wading through syrup. Causing his jog to slow to more of a stumbling walk as the confusion began setting in. Seeing a water fountain gave him the clarity needed to deal with the situation.

A decaying bucket sat underneath. Full of old water. Somehow Thomas picked up the bucket and drank more than enough of the filthy water.

It came back up in a brown-olive mess. He retched until his stomach was empty. Discarding the bucket, Thomas began moving down the corridor. Now his stomach was empty it was easier to keep moving. The blood on his back beginning to dry.

Knives appeared from nowhere to slash his back again. Searing pain returned.

The fresh boost of adrenaline enabled Thomas to get away. But not avoid falling down the basement stairs as his dizziness returned. Looking up, Thomas saw Rose and her fellows standing at the top.

One by one they descended down to implant blades in various parts of him. Arm. Shoulder Chest. Collar. They zipped back up the stairs leaving the blades behind. Hip. Thigh. Thigh. Calf. Thomas could barely move after the eighth knife. Foot. Shoulder. Chest. Forearm. Collar.

The final four started coming down.

Gloves stabbed his untouched forearm, grinning while she did it.

Squeaks put her knife in his chest, before giggling and waiting for Knives.

Knives implanted her knife next to Squeaks’, grabbed her hand and lead her back up the stairs.

Rose smiled soothingly, “Okay dearie. I’m coming down to finish…”

A bang. Rose crumbled and tumbled partway down the stairs before sliding the rest of the way.

“Like I’m going to let you do that.” Gordon appeared where Rose had stood.

“Gordon?” Thomas choked out.

Gordon moved down the stairs so fast some part of Thomas was impressed he didn’t fall, “It’s me. Don’t talk. Save your strength, medics should be here soon. Just focus on staying awake.”

Thomas gave him a look.

“Yes. I know you know the drill by now.”

Thomas nudged the hand next to his. Gordon held it gently.

“Love you too. Preferably without sixteen knives embedded in various places and a puddle of blood underneath you.”

A snort came from Thomas.

“Would you like me to keep talking?”

Thomas smiled.

“Okay. You would not believe what happened at lunch…”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay. Now he gets stabbed.  
> PR: NOW he gets stabbed?
> 
> Also this is a 3 part story now. So find out how Thomas is tomorrow.


End file.
